


My Lips Are Sealed

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: No matter how scary or unpredictable he could be, you promised Batman you wouldn't tell anyone, especially J.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 6





	My Lips Are Sealed

"Tell me" 

"No" you whispered. 

He leaned up, and took a deep breath out of anger. 

"Tell me or I will kill you" 

His blue eyes turned dark, you knew he wasn't kidding when he said this, he was serious, and it took you off guard. 

You gulped. 

"I will tell you if you untie me"   
You said. 

He smirked and ran his tattooed pale fingers through his silky green hair. 

"That's not the first time I've heard that" 

His face didn't look as serious with that one but you knew that it didn't matter what expression he made, and no matter how scary or unpredictable he could be, you promised Batman you wouldn't tell anyone, especially J. 

"I can't untie you sorry kiddo, we both know you are gonna run, I'm gonna have to chase you, such a hassle" his metal teeth grinded. 

"Then sorry, my lips are sealed".   
You sassed. 

He growled and stood up, almost stomping his feet like a child. 

"It can't be that difficult to spill those little words from your, tiny mouth" he said, gulping. 

"I promised someone something and I intend to keep that promise" 

"Oh, you are a good little girl aren't you" he growled his eyes widening. 

He pulled down his pants zipper, unbuckling his purple belt, and pulled out his large member. 

You didn't want to admit it but looking at his cock made your clit twitch. 

His put it too your mouth. 

"I'm gonna have to get it out of you somehow, open" he growled.

You kept your lips closed. Even though you wanted it so very bad, you knew the moment you opened your mouth, he would win. 

He pushed it to your lips, and you tried, but ultimate gave in. 

His cock entered your warm and moist mouth, you started sucking it, putting to use all the muscles in your mouth. 

He bite his lip, and groaned loudly. 

"Fuck" he mumbled, gripping your H/C hair tightly around his ringed fingers. 

You licked the tip back and forth, smirking at his groans, you knew it was a sensitive part and it was driving him crazy. 

You stuck him back in your throat as far as it could go and his head tilted back and eyes rolled. 

You worked your tongue and moved up and down faster and faster, as he gripped your hair harder and harder. 

You spit on the tip and let your mouth drag the liquid up and down his shaft. 

He growled loud, his eyes almost at tears, cumming inside your throat, as you swallowed the warm liquid, and licked the rest of the juices from your lips. 

You licked the tip one last time and smiled looking up at him. 

You weren't gonna let him win so easy.


End file.
